Desire
by LehCarter
Summary: Esses dois, não se entendiam, tão pouco nem mesmo pareciam ser amigos. No entanto, um inesperado convite do passado faz com que um deles tenha uma ideia, ela acaba aceitando. Porém, perto de pessoas eles descordavam um do outro e se odiavam, mas sozinhos desejavam-se mais que tudo.
1. Chapter 1

_Desejo_ ( **substantivo masculino** ). o desejo é a ação e o efeito de desejar (aspirar a, sentir apetência, ter vontade de querer). O conceito permite fazer referência ao movimento afetivo ou ao impulso para com algo, ou alguém que se queira muito.

 ** _Sinopse_** : Esses dois, não se entendiam, tão pouco nem mesmo pareciam ser amigos. No entanto, um inesperado convite do passado faz com que um deles tenha uma ideia, que poderia ajudar com que sua família não pensasse coisas ruins ao seu respeito. E ela? Apenas por meio de uma proposta acaba aceitando, mal sabendo que seu passado também surgiria para causar-lhe o mal.

No entanto, perto de pessoas eles descordavam um do outro, mas sozinhos _desejavam-se mais que tu_

(...)

Capítulo I.

Ira.

246 Greenwich St, Nova York.

Outono, Suna.

Rapidamente — e por puro reflexo — tapou seus ouvidos e fechou as pálpebras fortemente. Ah, suspirou ela, já era a décima vez naquela tarde e isso com certeza era um péssimo sinal.

Foi quando ouviu novamente algum vaso indo de encontro ao chão feito de madeira da outra sala, claro, espalhando cacos para todos os lados.

Teria que chamar as arrumadeiras e o decorador imediatamente.

Era visível que a movimentação de pessoas por todos os lados naquele corredor diminuíra bastante após tantos barulhos — ou melhor dizendo, destruição — terem começado. Droga, hoje não era mesmo um bom dia para trocar nem mesmo uma palavra com seu chefe.

Quando ouviu mais alguma coisa sendo quebrada, Matsuri fez uma careta. É... Absolutamente não é mesmo um bom dia, pensou.

Meio a seu reflexo, sua mão direita carregava um telefone branco que estava transmitindo os gritos raivosos de uma mulher loira; tal mulher não se encontrava com alguma paciência para sair de casa, tampouco para ver seu patrão.

— Desculpe, Ino. — A morena logo se adiantou, com o telefone sobre a orelha. — Ele está muito nervoso hoje. — Explicou, sabendo que Ino com certeza ouvira o som vindo da outra sala.

— Não acredito que aquele idiota esteja causando à essa hora, Matsuri. — Disse zangada. Só aquele homem mesmo para arrancar o juízo dos outros. — E você aí, tendo que aguentá-lo.

— Realmente. — Concordou ela — Eu não sei o que houve com ele, disse que não queria ser incomodado. Não acho que o almoço dele tenha feito algum mal.

— Talvez a companhia tenha feito... — Ino riu. — Me dê apenas uma hora, ou alguns minutos, e logo chegarei até aí.

— Obrigada. — Ela agradeceu do fundo de seu coração, desligando o telefone enquanto jogava-se sobre sua cadeira estofada, sentindo todo o corpo relaxar.

Graças a Deus, Ino está vindo, pensou, ou ela poderia morrer tentado ajudar o chefe.

Matsuri apreciava bastante o chefe que tinha, no entanto quando ele se estressava por algo sem dar qualquer explicação, poderia se tornar um perigo.

Perigo esse que poderia se tornar até pior, se ele tivesse com quem descontar toda essa raiva. Provavelmente mandaria a vítima para o hospital mais próximo, e ela com certeza faria o possível e o impossível para arranjar outro emprego. Gaara sabia ser muito perverso às vezes. E, com certeza, Matsuri não seria seu saco de pancadas.

Depois de muito pensar, após minutos de ataques do ruivo, ela decidiu chamar Ino. Mesmo sabendo que a amiga poderia ouvir muitos desaforos, ela também sabia que a loira revidaria cada um.

Ino fora sua melhor escolha naquele momento, mesmo sendo uma das piores também. Pois ambos — Gaara e Ino — não tinham lá algo que poderia ser chamado de amizade, eram mais como cão e gato.

Ela sempre o confrontava sobre algo que ele estava discordando, e ele fazia o mesmo, causando assim uma briga sobre quem estava certo e quem estava errado. Eram pouquíssimas as vezes em que concordavam com algo, sem reclamações. Matsuri chamava esses dias de milagrosos, pois só mesmo Deus para lhe dar um descanso sobre tantas reclamações.

No entanto, eles sempre encontravam outro caminho para uma briga acontecer novamente.

Matsuri suspirou, relaxando, apesar dos barulhos incessantes da sala atrás de si. Só esperava que Ino chegasse antes que senhor Hashirama resolvesse aparecer de supetão e visse o estado de Gaara.

Arg... Isso não acabaria nada bem.

(...)

Seus passos sobre os saltos altos e pretos eram curtos e rápidos enquanto seus olhos circulavam toda extensão da rua e se esquivava das pessoas, para que não causasse um pequeno acidente. Rolou os olhos, suspirando e já sem paciência quando Matsuri desligou.

"Por que todo mundo tem medo daquela tocha humana?", indagou impaciente.

Ino puxou o ar fortemente, parando no meio da calçada sem se importar com algumas pessoas que andavam apressadas atrás de si, ignorando as caretas que fizeram ao vê-la parar, mas ela pouco se importou.

A loira pensava em como aquele povo realmente sentia medo daquele homem. Será que ela era a única pessoa que entrava naquela sala, conseguia falar e até mesmo gritar com aquele homem arrogante?

Infelizmente, ela sabia que essa resposta merecia um imenso "sim".

Todos os empregados, acionistas, representantes, sócios, até mesmo visitantes, se derretiam de medo com aquele olhar gélido das esmeraldas verdes do homem. Sua postura com o peito estufado em orgulho, seus ombros grandes e largos. Sem contar, os cabelos rebeldes de um tom vermelho único.

O que chamava a atenção era que, apesar de ser um homem de um metro e oitenta de pura gostosura, seu rosto e mãos eram marcados por algumas cicatrizes que pareciam adquiridas em brigas; era o que julgava Ino, mesmo que não tenha sabido de nenhuma delas. Afinal, do que seriam aquelas cicatrizes? Policial ele não era, nem mesmo agente ou aventureiro. Só podiam ser de brigas.

Ino trabalhava com ele há mais de um ano, como sua assistente. A loira tinha os cabelos longos e lisos, como cascatas douradas. Seu corpo não era nada de se jogar fora: seios fartos, cintura fina, pele branca e macia. As pernas longas, com as coxas grossas, os lábios eram carnudos e vermelhos, seus olhos eram como safiras azuis e brilhantes. Era uma mulher de, como alguns homens diriam, parar o trânsito.

Por ser sua assistente, tanto na empresa quanto em sua vida pessoal, sabia exatamente qualquer paradeiro do ruivo, ao menos a maioria. Para algum desconhecido que os observasse, o relacionamento de ambos era profissional e ótimo. Só que a verdade era que não gostavam nem um pouco um do outro.

Suas amigas lhe perguntaram o porquê de trabalhar para alguém que não gostava nem um pouco. Trabalhar para alguém de quem não gostava era ruim, mas ficar sem emprego era pior ainda. Como o ruivo não a demitia, apesar das brigas que tinham, era ótimo para ela.

E também — como resposta para as amigas, sendo essa a mais pura verdade — Ino sempre recorria a responder que o avô do chefe foi quem a mandou tomar o lugar como assistente do neto, para cuidar dele.

O que estressava Gaara, qualidade ótima na opinião de seu avô, era que a loira era diferente das mulheres com quem o ruivo trabalhara. Ino tinha mais garra para lidar com ele, sem apresentar qualquer interesse pessoal.

Ino apressadamente voltou a caminhar; ficar no meio da rua pensando no que poderia ter acontecido com aquele homem era idiotice. Por fim, deu um sinal para um táxi qualquer, que se aproximava na rua, adentrou dizendo o endereço que precisava chegar e se foi.

Porém, ela nem ao menos pensou em dizer ao motorista que precisava chegar urgentemente ao local, para que pudesse ajudar os outros funcionários da empresa com aquela criatura de cabelos vermelhos. Na verdade, estava mais do que feliz por ele não estar de bom humor. Considerando o fato que era seu dia de folga, e que estava tentando dormir até tarde, ele bem que merecia estar tão nervoso assim.

Mas, quando ficava assim, era ela quem tinha de colocar juízo em sua cabeça.

E, como alegria não durava para sempre, após o almoço — já que conseguira sim dormir apenas um pouco até tarde — foi acordada pela ligação de Matsuri.

Na hora sua raiva fora tanta que poderia ir andando até a empresa, só para demorar a chegar até lá. A ideia de pegar um táxi era somente por que ficaria com bolhas enormes se andasse até lá.

O que não era uma boa ideia.

Relaxou sua cabeça sobre o banco do passageiro, sem deixar o sorriso sumir de seus lábios. Tinha de admitir, estava curiosa demais para ver o que deu naquele homem para ter dado um show naquela hora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

A Proposta

Com os batuques familiares de seus saltos, Ino adentrou no edifício de modo apressado, desviando das pessoas rapidamente. Não que estivesse com pressa em ver seu chefe, apenas não via motivos de andar como uma lesma na recepção para chegar ao seu destino.

Já que estou aqui vou resolver isso de uma vez, pensou, decida.

Bufou, nervosa, ao pensar em Gaara. Aquilo só podia ser mesmo coisa daquele homem cretino e idiota, fazendo cena justo em seu dia de folga. Céus, como o odiava por isso. Esse sim, era mais um dos inúmeros motivos de não gostar tanto de Gaara, fazendo com que fosse uma grossa mentira se darem tão bem na frente de outras pessoas.

E ele? Com certeza não fazia a menor ideia de que Ino estava a caminho, o que internamente era uma ótima coisa. Assim poderia ver como ele estava sem que escondesse seu deslize, ou melhor, seu ataque de fúria.

Ino conseguiu pegar o elevador, este que já estava quase se fechando, mas por sorte alguém o segurou permitindo que a loira entrasse. Assim que passou pelas grossas portas de aço, disse um caloroso e gentil "obrigada", virando-se para o espelho do elevador, arrumado o cabelo e retocando a maquiagem de forma rápida, após escolher o andar em que iria parar.

Seus olhos encararam a figura atrás de si pelo reflexo de forma rápida, voltando a si mesma, a fim de terminar seu pequeno retoque. A cabeleira ruiva lhe chamou bem a atenção, mas não lhe causou raiva ou ódio, só apenas um sorriso.

— Você sempre consegue ficar linda mesmo fazendo uma pequena arrumação dentro de um elevador. Isso é algo que eu acho incrível nas mulheres de hoje em dia. — murmurou puxando assunto com a loira. — Como consegue? — Perguntou, virando o corpo para a deslumbrante mulher atrás de si.

— São novos tempos. Nós, mulheres, temos que dar um jeito de ficarmos lindas o tempo todo. — Respondeu, terminando a pequena maquiagem e deixando os cabelos como estavam, soltos.

— Vocês mulheres me surpreendem mesmo. — Falou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

— O que faz aqui, Sasori? Falar com Gaara, novamente? — Perguntou após soltar um leve riso do comentário dele.

— Sim, tenho assuntos a tratar com ele. — Respondeu.

— Quer fechar algum contrato? — O outro confirmou, no que ela prosseguiu. — Bom, espero que consiga, seria ótimo para a sua empresa ter um contrato com a nossa. Mas, não sei como consegue ficar perto dele por tanto tempo, aquele idiota é insuportável — Falou a loira sinceramente, era irritante demais ficar perto de Gaara. Como todo mundo conseguia?

Freou os pensamentos sobre o assunto quando elevador parou e a porta se abriu. Ela saiu rapidamente, murmurando um "Até logo" para Sasori, e se dirigiu a um corredor, vendo uma enorme porta marrom de madeira.

(...)

De imediato, Ino notou que nenhuma alma viva passava pelo corredor, onde ficava sala de Gaara. Até mesmo Matsuri sumira completamente sem deixar qualquer rastro, o que a deixou confusa. Será que ele tinha mesmo colocado todos para correr com seu humor maravilhoso?

A loira balançou os ombros, rindo com o último pensamento. Seja como fosse, aquele homem só causava onde estivesse, tinha certeza que dessa vez algo muito ruim lhe aconteceu.

Assim que a Yamanaka girou a maçaneta e adentrou na sala, ela agradeceu a Deus por seu rápido reflexo; pois quando adentrou um vaso foi praticamente atirado em sua direção, mas ela desviou.

"Que puta sorte eu tenho", pensou surpresa, olhando para os cacos no chão.

— Os educados batem na porta antes de entrarem em uma sala e dizem um "bom dia". Seu pai, ou, seja lá quem a tenha criado, com certeza lhe ensinou a ser educada, meu bem. — Gaara a alfinetou assim que a loira desviou do vaso.

Ino serrou os olhos. Sério mesmo que ele estava pedindo para ser educada?

— Você também não me pediu nenhuma desculpa por ter quase me matado com um vaso, Gaara. — A loira fechou a porta atrás de si, voltando a encará-lo — E é claro que ele me ensinou isso, apenas não pratico minha bela educação quando se trata de conversar com você. — Revidou com um sorriso de canto.

— Tem razão. Eu a machuquei? — Ino negou com a cabeça. — Então, não há do que reclamar, meu bem. — Ela revirou os olhos — Vejo que chamaram a cavalaria. — Observou. — Matsuri com certeza estava quase tendo um infarto, ela não conseguiu me acalmar.

— Para te acalmar, Gaara — Começou ironicamente, Ino — ela teria que se jogar em seus braços e passar incontáveis horas transando com você. — Fez uma careta de nojo — Mas conheço minha amiga, ela jamais trocaria o namorado por você. — Ino cruzou os braços por baixo dos seios. — E ela me chamou aqui sim. O que mais poderiam fazer se você é mal educado com qualquer boa alma que tenha a ideia de te ajudar?

Ele soltou um blefe.

— Como se as palavras deles fossem surtir algum efeito em mim, meu bem. Eles não sabem nem um pouco como me ajudar.

— Nem você sabe como se ajudar, Gaara, francamente.

— Aí que você se engana, querida. Eu sei perfeitamente como me ajudar. Só você que acha que eu faço as coisas erradas para isso.

— E não deixo de ter razão. Desde quando ser mulherengo ajuda em algo?

Ele riu

— Ino, saiba que passar uma noite com uma mulher sempre me ajuda a clarear minhas ideias.

— No entanto, ao que parece, hoje não vai ter essa noite. — Falou sorrindo. — Porque pelo o que me parece... — observou o chão com os objetos quebrados pela ira dele. — Seu almoço não foi nada do que você esperava.

— Não fiz mais que minha obrigação em dizer aquilo à ela. — Murmurou. — E eu também erro, errar é humano. Até você sabe disso.

— Claro, nisso você tem razão. Mas o que houve? Que eu saiba alguém tão... Como elas dizem? — Ino pôs uma mão sobre o queixo, pensativa. — Charmoso, isso.. — Encontrou a palavra, usando a maior ironia possível — Todas se derretem até mesmo com seu olhar. Você é o homem que toda mulher sonha em ter, então me pergunto como esse almoço foi tão ruim.

— Então você é homem? — Gaara arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado. — Porque se sou tão irresistível como julgam, como não causo o efeito em você?

Ela balançou sua cabeça em negação, soltando um frustrante suspiro. Aquele homem não tinha jeito.

— Eu sou diferente, Gaara. Não sou uma desmiolada com sonhos fúteis que iria cair na sua teia.

O ruivo riu e andou até o criado mudo, um que não fora destruído, enchendo um copo com uísque e pensando nas palavras da orgulhosa Yamanaka.

— Uma pena que ache isso, meu bem. — Disse ele, tomando todo o uísque em um gole e pegando outro.

— Eu não sou o seu bem! — Ralhou a Yamanaka. — Agora, trate de resolver isso, seja o que for que o tenha feito ficar nervoso dessa maneira.

— Fala como se quisesse minha felicidade, meu bem. — Murmurou ele. — Admita Ino, você está bastante feliz por me ver dessa forma.

Ino aproximou-se mais da mesa de Gaara, com cuidado para desviar de alguns cacos de vidro no chão.

— Algo que concordamos, Gaara. — Admitiu — Não há nada melhor e que faça meu coração se encher de felicidade do que vê-lo tão mal-humorado assim.

— Ah, está vendo como é uma mulher cruel e fria? Veio só para me ver de mau humor? Então por isso veio tão rápido? — Indagou, e realmente parecia mesmo se tratar daquilo.

— Não fale como se eu fosse parecida com você, Sabaku. — Céus como o odiava — E respondendo sua pergunta, sim. Afinal, por que raios no meu dia de folga eu viria até aqui? Para vê-lo assinar documentos como se fosse a melhor visão de todo o mundo? — Perguntou irônica — Não perderia nem um segundo do meu tempo para isso, Gaara. Mas como você está de mal humor, e isso me diverte, eu vim o mais rápido que pude.

— Ah, então foi por isso. — Terminou sua bebida, colocando o copo sobre a bandeja, pensativo.

O que estava prestes a falar com Ino o perturbava como um fantasma, dando-lhe calafrios. Mas, como sua primeira tentativa fora completamente frustrante, e Ino parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que não agiria como uma mulher fraca e tola, a ideia não lhe caía mal.

— Mas já que está aqui é melhor que eu faça uma pequena proposta à você. — Ele seguiu para sua poltrona, sentando-se. — Sente-se, tenho algo a pedir. — Dessa vez soou sério, deixando Ino curiosa.

Ino rapidamente o fez, sentando-se em uma cadeira de frente à mesa, cruzando suas longas e alvas pernas. Sua saia subiu uns dois dedos, exibindo mais suas grossas coxas; o que não passou despercebido por Gaara, e tampouco pela própria Ino, que tentou ajeitar.

— Minhas pernas vão bem. — Ela tinha que falar algo, não é? — Caso esteja tão preocupado com elas, o resto do corpo também.

Ah, mas aquele homem não podia mesmo estar tentando flertar com ela.

— Sabe que não consigo evitar. — Ele se explicou, mas não parou de olhar. Inferno! — Queria muito saber por conta própria se elas estão mesmo bem.

— Não tente flertar comigo, Sabaku! — Avisou, furiosa. — Mataria você se tentasse.

Ele riu, e decidiu dar continuidade a sua ideia.

— Como sabe... — começou, ignorando a recente ameaça. Levou sua mão até o nó da gravata, desfazendo-o e abrindo os três primeiros botões da camisa social branca. — Tenho um compromisso com minha família e alguns convidados, amigos dos meus pais. Também um jantar entre amigos.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? — Perguntou, sem entender. Do compromisso ela sabia, afinal, foi ela quem o marcou. Só não esperava que ele conversasse com ela sobre isso.

— Bom, eu tenho que levar alguém comigo.

— Não tem alguma desmiolada na sua caderneta de telefones de mulheres? — Perguntou, arqueando a sobrancelha. Só faltava ele mandá-la procurar alguém.

— E eu tenho uma coisa dessas?

— Ah, com certeza. — Ino se encostou sobre a cadeira. — Quem mais sairia com tantas mulheres sem ter algum contato antes?

' — São apenas amigas. Pelo menos a maioria.

— E a do almoço?

— Isso não vem ao caso. — Respondeu rápido, querendo desviar do assunto, o que não passou despercebido por Ino.

— Pode ser que não venha. — Concordou — Mas, me conte. Como você mesmo disse, vim só para vê-lo de mau humor. E nada melhor do que você me contar os detalhes do porquê não ter sido um bom almoço. — O ruivo suspirou pela curiosidade dela, resolvendo contar de uma vez. Talvez isso até mesmo o ajude a convencê-la.

— Ela disse algo sobre o horóscopo ter dito que ela não poderia viajar nesse fim de semana. Eu disse que isso era uma bobagem, e que só idiotas acreditariam em algo tão banal como horóscopos.

Ino assobiou com a resposta dele

— Um péssimo lance. — Disse ela. — Aposto que ela ficou uma arara com você.

— Disse um bando de besteiras, que sou um homem sem cultura e outras coisas. — Balançou os ombros. — Eu não me importo com isso.

— E eu pensando que ela percebeu o quanto você é um péssimo companheiro. — O ruivo pôs os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando o queixo em cima das mãos, intrigado com as palavras da Yamanaka.

— Por que acha que eu sou isso? — Perguntou interessado.

— Tão óbvia sua resposta. — Respondeu Ino —Você sempre as faz achar que realmente se importa com elas. Elas pensam até que você as ama.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Eu só convido para jantar, então conversamos e depois disso você sabe. Se elas acordam de manhã com a esperança que eu vou estar ao lado, o problema é todo delas.

— Não acha que um dia possa amar alguém? — Questionou curiosa. Desde que havia começado a trabalhar para ele, nunca o viu saindo com a mesma pessoa durante a semana. Eram sempre mulheres diferentes, todos os dias. — Gaara, você não acredita que possa amar alguém?

— Eu não acredito em algo tão infantil quanto o amor.

— E por que pensa isso?

Gaara teve vontade de suspirar mediante a pergunta da loira, mas sabia que isso chamaria a atenção dela. O ruivo não acreditava nessas coisas, não tinha por que amar uma mulher que não fosse igual a ela. Então por que tentar? Era inútil, isso só levaria para o pior caminho e ainda poderia fazê-las sofrer como ela sofreu.

Não mesmo, amar estava fora de cogitação.

— Coisas do meu passado. — Achou melhor responder isso, já que sabia que a Yamanaka não perguntaria nada mais pessoal sobre si.

— E por que não esquece o passado? — Teimou ela.

— Ino... — sibilou ele. — Eu preciso que vá comigo. Como minha namorada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Inesperado

Ino piscou duas ou três vezes perante àquele recente e inusitado pedido de Gaara, cerrando seus olhos ainda sem acreditar. Ouvira mesmo aquilo? Ou isso tudo não passava de um sonho causado pelo objeto, que jurava ter desviado quando entrou na sala? E se aquele objeto a acertou e estava tendo um pesadelo em que nele Gaara parecia fazer a festa com ela.

"Que coisa terrível! ", pensou por quase um milésimo de segundo.

E se isso fosse mesmo a "realidade" — sua realidade — jurava que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira muito estranha da parte dele. E, caso fosse, onde diabos estavam as câmeras? Isso era mesmo sério?

Ino apertou os lábios, segurando-se para não perguntar o que estava se coçando para saber. E quem disse que não deveria saber? Se ele estava zoando com ela, tinha que perguntar se aquilo era verdade ou não!

— Está de brincadeira, Sabaku? — Cautelosamente, ela perguntou.

— Eu sei que... — Começou ele, já sabendo que ela não acreditaria. E quem acreditaria? — Não parece verdade. Sinceramente, não acredito que estou pedindo isso justo à você, mas fiquei sem opções.

— Gaara, eu estou noiva! — Lembrou-o falando firme e furiosamente. Mas Cristo, o infeliz parecia esquecer até mesmo desse pequeno detalhe.

E nem mesmo por isso aceitaria aquilo, só se perdesse o juízo de vez.

Ele a encarou arregalando os olhos, falando do modo mais surpreso possível. — Céus, Sai ainda está com você? Se Deus existe deve estar com certeza ao lado dele, porque, meu bem — soltou um riso abafado — para te aguentar...

Inferno, ele não perdia a chance de lhe atazanar com isso.

— Para o seu governo, meu noivo me ama. Não sou o diabo como você costuma pensar, cabeça de fósforo.

Ele ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e riu com seus lábios fechados.

— Pode ser que não seja mesmo o diabo, meu bem. Apenas pode ser…

Ino bufou, cruzando os braços em frente aos seios, já estava farta daquela ladainha. — Escuta, se você quer minha ajuda, fique sabendo que não vai conseguir assim. Ou melhor, tenho a certeza de que nem de outra forma você vai conseguir. O que faz dessa conversa encerrada, Gaara. – Ela disse, levantando-se.

— Acalme-se, Yamanaka. — alertou-a, mas não foi o suficiente para a parar — Nem mesmo deixou eu dizer o que ganhará com isso. — ela estancou, virando-se para o encarar.

— Outro motivo para eu não te ajudar, Gaara. O que eu poderia querer de você?

Ele nada disse, e Ino se virou novamente para ir embora, tendo a certeza que ele não falaria mais nada. Gaara suspirou, pensativo. O que estava prestes a dizer não era algo que deveria dizer com velocidade. Mas a maldita não o deixava nem mesmo terminar.

Bem, triste ela não ficaria. Brava, talvez? Se ficasse, a culpa seria dela mesma por não facilitar as coisas justo quando ele tentava ser educado.

"Foda-se", pensou decidido.

— Tudo bem. — Ele disse, mas isso não a fez parar. Só quando ele continuou, ela parou, surpresa. — Eu sei onde ele está, Ino.

Ino se manteve parada, com a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta. Seus olhos tremiam em surpresa, arregalados. Mas ela não se virou. Sua mente processou em um nível sobre humano. Ele não podia.. Ele não estaria falando dele, céus, ele estava?

A Yamanaka apertou o lábio inferior fortemente. Não, não. Isso era impossível.

— Não faço ideia do que está falando, Sabaku. — ela mentiu, obviamente, como Gaara previra.

— Ora, não faz? — Ele indagou sarcástico enquanto se levantava para se encostar em frente a própria mesa. — Mas isso é uma pena, de verdade. — Ele pôs uma mão sobre seu queixo, pensativo. — Eu tinha certeza que você o procurava.

Ela se virou – finalmente – encarando-o com os punhos fechados e os olhos brilhando.

— Eu não procuro ninguém, Sabaku. Não me venha com essa. —

"É mesmo sério que está negando, Yamanaka?", Indagou em pensamento.

— Ah, mesmo? — Suspirou indignado — Mas eu tinha certeza que você procurava alguém, meu bem. — O Sabaku estalou os dedos, que antes estavam no queixo, em uma tentativa para lembrar-se de quem ela tanto procurava. – Seu irmão…

— O que...? – Aquilo não foi soou pergunta. Foi mais como para mostrar estar surpresa, ansiosa e curiosa. Exatamente como Gaara queria. — Como sabe sobre isso, Gaara?

Ele desencostou-se, passando a andar até a porta e abrindo-a para sair. — Vou te dar um tempo para pensar se quer me ajudar ou não.

E saiu, deixando-a sozinha e pensativa.

— Desgraçado.

(...)

"– Ah, mesmo? – Suspirou indignado – Mas eu tinha certeza que você procurava alguém, meu bem". Mesmo passando-se horas após a recente conversa contendo o ilustre e pouco esperado pedido de Sabaku no Gaara, sua mente fazia enorme questão de relembrá-la as palavras que lhe chamavam tanto a atenção.

Aquele homem…

"...seu irmão".

Suas palavras — que poderiam ser falsas, era uma possibilidade — soaram firmes e sérias, demonstrando que talvez, apenas talvez, fosse verdade. No entanto, Ino o conhecia bem o suficiente — após diversas brigas — para saber quando blefava, dizia mentiras, flertava e dizia uma verdade. E se havia algo que sabia sobre Sabaku no Gaara, era de que ele nunca mentia quando queria algo.

E ele queria algo, algo que nem ela mesma sabia o que era direito, por não concordar com isso inicialmente. Sabia apenas que precisava ser uma acompanhante, e lhe dava arrepios na espinha pensar no tipo de "acompanhante" que deveria ser.

O que mais piorava a situação, era que o infeliz e encapetado sabia muito bem como chamar sua atenção, usando o segredo que pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam – estas contatadas a dedo – sobre. E por ser um terreno perigoso, nem mesmo pensou como entrar nisso e resolver de uma vez por todas.

Mas porra, como é que Gaara sabia de algo tão profundo e escondido sobre ela? Quem contou? E por que contou? Não, não, impossível. As pessoas que sabiam nem mesmo conheciam Gaara. Não teria como, teria?

— ...e pensamos em levar você no final do mês, querida. – Continuou a falar, tendo a certeza de que a mulher o ouvia atentamente. Mas ele estava tão despreocupado que mal sabia que a Yamanaka estava tão inerte em seus próprios pensamentos que não ouvira nem uma palavra ditada. – O que acha, querida? – Questionou-a.

A última pergunta pareceu acordar a Yamanaka – tão longe do planeta terra – que encarou o noivo perplexa. Mas que raios, ela não ouvira nada.

— Sai, me desculpe. Não ouvi o que disse. — Nessa parte foi sincera – Estava pensando em algo sobre o trabalho. — Ino chutou-se por mentir, ou omitir, a verdade. O que menos precisava agora era Sai perguntando sobre o que estava acontecendo, e se contasse – o que não faria – isso não acabaria bem. — Sabe como é meu chefe.

Sai a encarou por alguns momentos, mas logo a entendeu.

— Ino. — pegou-lhe delicadamente a mão, pousando a sua sobre a dela. — Vamos nos casar em breve, sei que os preparativos podem estar te deixando louca, mas dará tudo certo.

Desta vez, a Yamanaka sorriu sinceramente, se aproximando e beijando o noivo com amor. Sai era uma das melhores escolhas que fizera na vida, não era somente porque amava homens que sorriam. Diferente do crápula com quem vivera por anos ao lado.

Que quase morrera ao seu lado.

— Bem, melhor voltar ao que falávamos. Disse que pensava em me levar ao final do mês?

— Minha mãe está louca para vê-la novamente, sabe como ela fica feliz quando está perto de você.

— Ah... Eu iria adorar, querido.

— Bom, — ele ainda sorria — estava pensando em viajar na próxima seman-...

— Querido, sobre isso... — ela o interrompeu. — Precisarei acompanhar meu chefe em uma viagem.

Sai ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa, esperando uma resposta da noiva.

Céus, o que estava prestes a fazer?

(...)

— Idiota! — insultou-o enquanto batia o pequeno copo de água sobre a mesa. O encarou com os olhos brilhando de raiva, como seu irmão conseguia ser tão inútil ao ponto de aprontar dessa forma? — Vai aparecer no casamento de Kankurou acompanhado de Ino? Ah, Gaara, faça-me o favor.

Gaara apenas a olhava com desdém, não era surpresa que sua irmã acabaria reclamando de suas decisões, como dizia ela, fúteis e exageradas. Mas isso estava longe de ser exagerado, precisava fazer aquilo.

— E ainda usou o irmão dela contra ela? Você não tem coração, Gaara?! — indagou irritada com a tática usada por ele.

Ele balançou os ombros, estava pouco ligando se Ino ficaria comovida com algo. Se ele tinha a informação que ela queria, por que infernos teria que ser educado e amável? Ah, não, definitivamente não. Ele queria algo, e ela também.

Isso era uma troca equivalente.

— O que eu quero saber, seu idiota, é como infernos ficou sabendo disso. — Questionou-o furiosa, aquele cretino não tinha jeito.

— Temari. — Sibilou, tentando se controlar. Caralho, por que infernos ela o perturbava com isso? — apenas aproveitei-me quando vovô-...

— Conversava com o velho que veio até nossa casa. — O interrompeu, adivinhando a ilustre façanha realizada por Gaara.

"Claro..." pensou a loira, sem se surpreender com o que o mais novo aprontava quando queria algo. O irmão não deixava nenhuma chance escapar. Praga!

— E ela aceitou? — indagou curiosa. — Não, não é?

O irmão soltou um curto, mas debochante blefe. — Ainda não tenho sua resposta, mas — pousou o queixo sobre as mãos, com seu sorriso imperceptível de tão pequeno — Eu sei que ela não vai deixar essa chance passar.

— Mamãe está certa, viu. — Temari comentou, cansada daquelas atrocidades que o irmão aprontava. Ele a encarou de forma interrogativa esperando uma continuação — Você deveria mesmo frequentar uma igreja para controlar esse demônio aí dentro.

(...)


	4. Chapter 4

(...)

Capítulo IV

"Você...?"

A Yamanaka bufou irritadíssima com aquela posição, enquanto endireitava suas pernas no acento estofado do jatinho. Não que encontrar uma posição perfeita naquela poltrona fosse difícil, mas apenas sentia o corpo dar uns tremeliques ao notar que poderiam estar a mais de, sei lá, uns dez mil metros de altura?

E ainda nem mesmo conseguia acreditar que concordara com o plano absurdo daquele cachorro do seu chefe.

Maldita hora que o velho senhor Hashirama escolheu se aposentar e esse idiota ter de ficar no lugar dele. Já não dava para acreditar que eram parentes, tê-lo como chefe agora só piorava sua atual situação.

Suspirou.

Graças ao seu bondoso Deus, e um bom senso, não estava usando saia. Algo que deixava suas longas pernas e uma parte de suas grossas coxas ficassem um tanto amostra, e aquele infame do ruivo tivesse vontade de flertar consigo.

Ah, sorte que ele era seu patrão. Por que se não o fosse já teria o atirado da janela de um prédio ou daquele jato onde estavam.

Ino estreitou os olhos em direção ao homem a sua frente, este que bebericava uma bebida desconhecida por ela e lhe encarava sem pudor parando sua ladainha sobre o plano para quando chegassem na maldita cidade para aquele casamento.

Espere, um momento, ele a encarava? Não! Mas sim ao seu decote. Cretino! Ela pôde notar que os olhos maliciosos dele acompanhavam o balançar de seus seios com o chacoalhar que aeronave fazia no ar.

 _Canalha..._

— Gaara? — Chamou-o um pouco irritada, mas ele ainda estava com os olhos fixos em seu decote — Gaara?!Infernos! Pare de olhar para meus peitos e fale logo!

— Sabe que não resisto, a carne é fraca. — Ele respondeu rápido, como se esperasse aquela pergunta. E ainda mantinha o olhar sobre seu decote. — Por mais que eu não queira algo com você, Yamanaka — continuou subindo o olhar, finalmente, para o rosto dela. — Não posso negar que esse corpo é de tirar o fôlego.

— Ora, temos um pensamento quase em comum, Sabaku. — Ino sorria com um olhar de deboche.

— Quase?

— Nem mesmo em um milhão de anos eu iria querer algo com você, já vi rapazes mais interessantes. E como sabe, meu noivo é uma pessoa muito mais interessante que você.

Gaara riu das palavras dela. Essa mulher era infernal, com certeza.

Ino mais uma vez se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira, um tanto surpresa com a risada que acabara de ouvir. Começando a acha-la tão agradável e gostosa, isso tinha que admitir...

Espere, risada gostosa? Mas que idiotice estava pensando?

— Passaremos alguns dias para o casamento, como sabe, e nesses dias teremos que ficar juntos.

— Ou seja, temos que namorar? — Perguntou lhe cautelosamente, estreitando os cílios. — Ainda não acredito que concordei com essa história.

Como se já não bastasse ter de mentir para o marido alegando que sua viagem sendo acompanhante de seu maravilhoso chefe fosse apenas para fins relacionados a empresa, agora descobria que era mais que uma simples acompanhante?

Afinal, jogara pedras na cruz?

— Será apenas uma atuação, Ino. — Respondeu Gaara, totalmente indiferente sobre se ela gostaria ou não. Particularmente, odiava. Mas fazer o quê? — Minha família pode ser nobre, mas como sabe, temos problemas.

— Quem não tem, Gaara? — Indagou — Só não imaginava que iria fazer parte disso, fracamente.

— Ora, você quer a informação, não quer? — Questionou-a e sorriu perante o silêncio em resposta de Ino. — Bom, você não vai precisar se preocupar com minha família toda. Apenas com Mei.

— A esposa do seu pai? — Indagou arqueando levemente a sobrancelha esquerda.

Sabaku no Mei, a segunda esposa do milionário Sabaku no Rasa, sendo casado primeiro com Kagura. Nas pouquíssimas vezes que Ino a viu – isso em revistas e jornais – a modelo estonteante, com um corpo que homens caem aos seus pés não lhe pareceu nem um pouco interessante. Na verdade, parecia ser o tipo de mulher que andava com o nariz em pé.

E sempre, como qualquer modelo que se achasse melhor que todas as mulheres, ela tinha sim um jeito metido demais.

Ele confirmou. — Digamos que, para ser mais direto, é louca para transar comigo. Mesmo sendo casada com meu pai. O que eu sempre faço de rejeitar.

Ino fez um "oh" com a boca. – Isso sim me surpreende.

Gaara franziu as sobrancelhas, e depois de pensar suspirou. – Ainda pensa que saio com qualquer mulher.

— Correto, eu penso isso. — Ela se pôs a confirmar. — Por que é o que mais vejo, e marco também. Caso se esqueceu, sou sua assistente pessoal.

— Infelizmente. Meu avô fez questão que fosse, não é mesmo? — ela o fuzilou com o olhar. — Mas é eficiente, e isso eu admiro em você, meu bem.

Ino revirou os olhos, era verdade que Gaara a achava eficiente e ótima para o trabalho, como já havia reparado por vezes era a melhor por não se interessar por ele. O que Hashirama mostrou gostar muito nela.

Mas um pensamento faz a loira encarar Gaara, pensando se ele havia mesmo preparado tudo para que o plano funcionasse mesmo. Pois mesmo que ela não conhecesse a família dele, e eles a ela, Hashirama a conhecia. – Gaara, como pode ter certeza que esse plano dará certo? Sua família não sabe sobre mim, mas senhor Hashirama sim, não é mesmo?

— Apenas Temari sabe, do plano. — O ruivo abriu um enorme sorriso — E meu avô ficará feliz em saber que estamos juntos, não acha, querida?

Ino trincou os dentes. Ele não perdia uma.

— Eles ficaram surpresos em me ver, com certeza.

Gaara meneou a cabeça negativamente. — Este assunto já foi conversado com minha irmã, não se preocupe.

— Ao menos isso. — murmurou — Bem, já que temos algumas horas antes de chegar. Me conte como funcionam as coisas na sua casa, e ... – Ino o encarou furiosa e fechou rapidamente o zíper de seu casado visto que Gaara voltava a olhar para seu decote. – PARE DE TENTAR FLERTAR COMIGO!

Gaara deu um meio sorriso, ao menos com isso ela parou de tremer por causa de seu medo de altura.

(...)

Ino se mantinha quieta, observando a cena com atenção. Os olhos do homem a sua frente mostravam irritação com o simples gesto da esposa com o próprio filho mais novo. Para ela o curto abraço não durou menos que segundos, e não foi algo que mostrasse tanto interesse nele.

A loira até mesmo decidiu criar uma opinião mais concreta sobre a mulher que deveria mais se preocupar na casa, como Gaara lhe disse. Afinal, julgar pessoas por capas e revistas não era nada de seu fértil, conhecer era o melhor para concluir suas opiniões. Se não fosse o aviso Kankuro, a loira não saberia de forma alguma o que eles tanto viam de errado na mulher.

Acontece que antes mesmo que chegassem Kankuro avisou ao irmão o quanto a madrasta mudou de comportamento tão rapidamente com a simples notícia que Gaara estava a caminho da mansão onde moravam.

E mesmo que Baki, um dos empregados mais antigos da casa, os avisassem que a mulher estava quase se afogando em felicidade por ver sua família reunida para o tão esperado casamento de seu enteado, Ino podia ver e ouvir que os suspiros nervosos de Gaara não pareciam concordar nada com isso.

E agora nem ela mesma concordava. Visto que seus olhos brilhavam como uma criança vendo o doce mais delicioso do mundo a sua frente.

— Querido, como é bom vê-lo. – Mei falava contente, com um sorriso radiante. — Achei que nos tinha esquecido completamente!

— Jamais o faria, Mei. – Ino direcionou um olhar rápido para Gaara. A voz dele soou calma e descansada, e seus olhos encararam o de seu pai.

Com um pigarro, o homem chamou a atenção de Ino que a encarou com um meio sorriso.

— Parece que Gaara não aprendeu os bons modos que o ensinei, mocinha. — a loira soltou uma risada com as palavras. — Sou Sabaku no Rasa, e você é?

— Yamanaka. — Ino estendeu a mão na direção do outro — Yamanaka Ino, senhor Sabaku.

— Vamos, não precisa de formalidades. Pode me chame apenas de Rasa, acredito que queria que a chame por Ino, não é mesmo? — Agarrou a mão de Ino a cumprimentando.

A loira sorriu. — Claro, senhor... – ele a ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Rasa. Obrigada por me receber.

— Essa é minha esposa, Sabaku no Mei. – Rasa apresentou a esposa que no momento nem mesmo havia notado a presença de Ino, visto que parecia querer abraçar Gaara novamente.

— Meu Deus! Peço desculpas por não a ter visto. É uma amiga de Gaara?

Ino balançou a cabeça em negação, era certo que suas palavras agora causariam um choque enorme. Mas com certeza ela tinha ciência disso, apenas se fazia de boba com as chances que sua própria mente brotava.

— Namorada. — Foi Gaara quem respondeu, atraindo lhe olhares curiosos. — Também será minha noiva daqui um tempo, espero que se preparem. — Falou passando o braço por cima dos ombros de Ino que sorriu alegre com suas palavras e depositou um rápido beijo na bochecha dele.

Noiva? Era sério mesmo isso?

— Oh! Vão se casar? — Mei indagou surpresa, controlando-se para não dizer alguma besteira. Do que raios Gaara estava falando? — Mas nem ao menos namoram por tanto tempo, não é?

— Pois é... —Ino murmurou também surpresa com aquelas palavras do _noivo_ — Acho que Gaara não quer mesmo me perder de modo algum. — Ino riu respondendo Mei.

— Com certeza. — Gaara falou apertando um pouco o abraço.

— E como se conheceram? — Ino estava quase jurando que aquele homem não acreditava nem um pouco no recente namoro do filho. Bom, e com razão.

Gaara a encarou, com um olhar único de quem poderia falar primeiro. " _A ideia foi toda sua!_ " Pensou Ino já mostrando que não iria responder nada. Afinal, tinham planejado essa parte?!

Mas que inferno de deslize nesse plano.

— Nos conhecemos no trabalho. – Gaara respondeu causando um alivio em Ino que nem mesmo na resposta pensava.

Também nem mesmo falaria algo sobre como se conheceram. O que raios ela poderia dizer? Não foi ela quem inventou essa ideia toda.

Gaara pensava quase do mesmo modo que Ino. Ele quase atropelou as próprias palavras para responder o pai, quase. E com isso, acabou sendo sincero.

Sem falar que sua imaginação para criar uma história em segundos nunca fora boa o bastante para isso, então era melhor dizer a meia-verdade do que inventar lorotas para enganar o pai.

— Esse idiota como sempre pegava no meu pé por qualquer coisa. – Aquela mulher queria mesmo uma confusão com ele.

— Você também não me deixa escapar, querida. — Riram juntos — Como sempre, apesar de se mostrar muito errada, sempre empinava o nariz e dizia ter razão.

— Errada? Eu? — Ino perguntou incrédula. Como assim errada? Gaara não sabia nem mesmo o próprio número do passaporte direito, entendia que ele era dono da própria vida, mas fazer tudo errado era completamente diferente. — Você não saberia nem das reuniões ou escolha de diversos artigos se não fosse por mim, meu amor. Sabe que você não se dá bem com escolhas.

Gaara forçou um sorriso. Queria mesmo responder aquela língua afiada do pior jeito possível.

— Concordo, mas não é por isso que nos metemos em lugares onde não somos chamados. — ele falou olhando-a carinhosamente.

Ino gargalhou — Eu sempre fui a responsável por controlar sua fúria com qualquer problema, Matsuri ligava para mim e não para o Ibama.

— Ora, esse não era o departamento que você trabalhava antes de vir para minha empresa?

Rasa e Mei que assistiam a conversa não diziam um "A" para eles. Rasa estava achando mesmo era graça de como os dois respondiam um ao outro. Era como se quisessem se matar, o que lembrava muito seus pais.

Será que Gaara acabou herdando isso e Ino veio como o destino queria que viesse para ser um par perfeito para o filho?

— E aí! — O ruivo continuou a contar como se apaixonaram, achando melhor encerrar aquilo de uma vez, ou xingaria Ino ali mesmo. — Quando eu vi que realmente ela não pararia de falar a calei da melhor forma possível.

Ino gargalhou — Que eu me lembre, fui eu quem o beijou, querido.

— Acho que planejamos juntos, afinal.

Mei direcionou seu olhar rapidamente para o marido, ele sorria com a história que Gaara e essa loira aí estavam contando. Realmente eles pareciam estarem bem juntos, mas ela tinha a aquela pulga atrás da orelha que isso não parecia tanto assim também.

Ela sorriu.

Mesmo que aquele relacionamento fosse real ela conhecia inúmeras maneiras de tirar qualquer mulher de perto de um alvo seu. E Yamanaka Ino não seria mesmo a primeira resistir o que ela estava planejando para aqueles dois.

(...)

Encarando seu próprio reflexo frente ao espelho Ino jogou ligeiramente seus cabelos para o outro lado fixando seu olhar na própria orelha direita onde colocava o ultimo brinco para finalizar sua arrumação.

Ainda se sentia irritada com Mei, aquela mulher realmente não era flor que se cheire. Se lembrava muito bem das palavras proferidas por aquela mulher tão surpresa com sua resposta.

" _Sua assistente? Céus, Gaara! Meu querido, achei que mudara seu gosto para esse tipo_ ".

Esse tipo? Mais que raios essa mulher pensava? Tinha que ter por acaso ensino médio, faculdade e nascer em um berço de outro para ter um relacionamento com um integrante da família Sabaku? Suspirou irritada, realmente Yugito tinha total razão em dizer não gostar muito de sua outra sogra.

E para piorar sua raiva tinha que lidar com aquele encosto grudado nela até quando fosse dormir.

— Ainda não me agrada nada essa ideia de ficarmos em um mesmo quarto. — Ino falou em um tom aborrecido. Quando chegaram na casa dos Sabaku o ruivo praticamente grudou nela fazendo sua atuação de homem apaixonado. Ino teve de fazer o mesmo, infelizmente. — Eu jurava que sua família, ou Mei daria um jeito de nós colocarmos em quarto separados.

Gaara gargalhou com as palavras de Ino enquanto terminava de arrumar sua gravata.

— Ela me pareceu cogitar essa ideia, mas somos adultos. Ninguém pode nos comandar ao ponto de termos de dormir quietinhos no horário e separados como crianças.

— Ainda não me lembro de concordar com essa ideia, Gaara. — disse soando o mais frustrada possível.

— Eles precisam pensar que gostamos de ficar juntos toda hora, ou seja, que transamos.

A loira revirou os olhos. Infelizmente, ele estava certo.

(...)

Ino franziu as sobrancelhas mordendo levemente o lábio inferir. Já era difícil ter de estar naquela festa em que as famílias dos noivos se cumprimentavam, com Gaara estava sendo custoso demais para ela.

Estava aborrecida com a sensação daquela mão indesejada de Gaara pousada em sua cintura, segurando firmemente seu quadril avantajado. Podia sentir o leve arrastar dos dedos quentes dele no local e, infelizmente, isso estava lhe causando diversos arrepios na espinha, fazendo a suspirar.

Aquilo era tão... _Bom_.

Ino freou seus próprios pensamentos fazendo uma careta surpresa e confusa com a recente conclusão sobre aquela mão indesejada de Gaara ali. Bom? Dissera que aquilo era bom? Como assim estava gostando daquela caricia quente em sua cintura? Será que tomou bebidas demais ou bateu a cabeça?

Era claro que admitia que isso era bom, mas não esperava mesmo que diria algo assim para alguma ação feita por Gaara.

Estava querendo que ele retirasse aquela mão dali, mas com Yugito e Kankuro por perto não tinha chance alguma, e sem falar que isso poderia acabar com sua atuação de boa namorada.

Que inferno!

O ruivo se virou para ela encarando seu olhar confuso, e sorriu.

— Meu amor, está tudo bem? Parece incomodada com algo. — Isso foi o bastante para que a Yamanaka acordasse daqueles pensamentos. Rapidamente, ela o encarou forçando um sorriso.

Precisava que ele retirasse aquela mão de sua cintura, fazendo aquelas sensações deliciosas surgirem. E que Ino custava a acreditar que era Gaara quem estava causando-as.

Ao menos com sua fingida preocupação com seu bem-estar, Ino conseguiu ter uma ideia para que ele retirasse naquela mão grande de sua cintura para que parasse com aquelas sensações deliciosas nela.

— Sua mão. — ele a olhou em dúvida. — Querido, desculpe, é que sua mão está apertando muito a minha cintura.

Yugito, noiva de Kankuro, gargalhou com a fala da nova integrante da família Sabaku. Era sim ótimo que Gaara estava em um relacionamento, embora custava a acreditar nisso. No entanto, o mais inacreditável ainda era o modo possessivo que ele ficava com Ino.

Ele realmente estava apaixonado.

— Calma, irmão. Ela não vai fugir de você. — Kankuro se manifestou acompanhando sua noiva nas risadas com aquela cena.

— Oh, claro. Desculpe. — retirou devagar a mão da cintura de Ino, essa que teve certeza que sentiu-a deslizar suavemente de seu quadril para as costas e então segurar sua mão esquerda.

Só aquilo a fez com que seus olhos se fechassem por meros segundos, sentindo o corpo se arrepiar completamente. Esse maldito estava fazendo uma ótima atuação!

— Estava apenas me certificando que esses homens soubessem que você pertence a mim, querida. — ele continuou com seu tom amoroso.

— Eles sabem que sim, querido. Não há necessidade disso. — Ino respondeu forçando seu sorriso mais amável, apertando ligeiramente a mão quente do homem ao seu lado.

Gaara sorriu com a recente sensação do aperto que Ino fazia em sua mão. A mulher ao seu lado estava mesmo furiosa com aquele apertar em seu quadril, com certeza ela o mataria depois daquela festa.

Mas o que ele podia fazer? Tinham que atuar como namorados apaixonados, não é mesmo?

— Com licença. — Temari surgiu acompanhada de um rapaz, quebrando o silencio entre os casais e fazendo-os a encararem. — Ino, este é Hidan. O Primo de Yugito.

Ino sentiu seu corpo paralisar, e com os olhos arregalados em surpresa a pele alva da loira perdeu completamente a cor ficando mais pálida possível.

— Você...? — indagou em um murmuro inaudível para alguns.

(...)


End file.
